Dirty Little Secret
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Yoh has a dirty little secret that he meets with every night...HaoxYoh onesot songfic


**Dirty Little Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the song Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

Joh: It all started when I was listening to my iPod and thought, 'hey, this song reminds me of Hao and Yoh!'

Jessie: You're so clever!

Joh: Not as clever as you!

Jessie: -Blushes-

Joh: Isn't she cute?

Jessie: …

Joh: -Hugs-

Jessie: -Hugs back-

0o0o0

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along_

Yoh soundlessly unlocked his window after securing his door shut and locked. Everyone was asleep in the old inn by now, all except him. He couldn't sleep tonight, not when he had someone to let in.

He stood back and sat down on his futon, waiting for his lover. Waiting. He was uneasy, as usual, but excited at the same time. Yoh waited patiently all day for this moment, the moment when he could become one with his brother.

The window was slid open gently so that it made no noise and closed quickly as a dark figure slipped into the room gracefully. Yoh smiled and rose slightly so that he was standing on his knees.

"Hao."

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Hao smiled smugly at the soft greeting and walked forward with cat-like steps. Lean arms reached out from under his tan poncho to stroke the younger brother's cheek lovingly.

"I missed you." He whispered, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Yoh.

Yoh leaned forward and pressed his face into Hao's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you too."

Hao stroked his brother's soft hair for a moment before leaning him back gently against the futon. Staring down at Yoh like this made him wonder, just how much had Yoh Asakura given up for him? Everything they were doing, everything they had been doing, went against Yoh's beliefs.

Yoh was lying to his friends, cheating on his fiancé, sneaking around at night, and seeking the warmth of his twin brother's skin.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play_

"Otouto." Hao breathed leaning down over him, long hair draping down. Yoh reached up to place a cool hand on Hao's cheek, smiling slightly.

The two joined together in a heated kiss, tongues dancing furiously with each other. After a breathless moment they broke apart panting.

"Don't…don't tell anyone…" Yoh said softly, catching his breath.

"I won't."

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Hao brushed a few stray strands of dark hair out of Yoh's face and grinned as he saw his own reflection staring back at him through Yoh's black eyes. "Beautiful." He whispered before descending upon Yoh with hot open mouth kisses.

Yoh sighed as the intense sensations raced through him; he clung to Hao's poncho, fisting his hands into the silky fabric. "H-Hao!" he gasped when he felt teeth tug at his neck.

A hand clamped around his mouth, reminding him of the need to be quiet, silent. He closed his eyes and moaned softly when he felt warm tongue dart out across his small wound, licking away the trickle of blood.

It felt good, but dirty. Like playing in the mud, fun yet messy.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Dirty little secret_

Skilled fingers were pulling Yoh's robe off one shoulder while caressing the smooth skin revealed at the same time. Hao grinned and spread his hand out flat across Yoh's chest, feeling the heart beat speed up considerably.

Hao pauses before he continued undressing the panting one beneath him. "Don't worry Yoh, no one will catch us. No one will know." He cooed in a soothing manner after picking up Yoh's anxious thoughts.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

Yoh opened his eyes and watched Hao pull the robe open, revealing his body. He smirked slightly and tugged impatiently at Hao's poncho. "Don't I get anything?"

Hao sat up, straddling Yoh's hips before slipping his poncho off and casting it aside. He rocked teasingly against Yoh, earning a soft mewl of pleasure.

"You get the best." Hao said huskily.

_My dirty little secret_

Yoh looked up scowling and grabbed Hao's pant's buckle, fumbling with them in his urgency to get them off quickly. Hao laughed softly and rolled off of him to slip his baggy black pants off easily.

Yoh's dark eyes took in the sight of the fire shaman eagerly before he was pushed back down to stare into Hao's shadowed face.

"I love you." Yoh whispered, eyes half lidded.

_Who has to know?_

"I love you too," Hao answered, stroking Yoh with one long finger.

Yoh arched up and gasped. He grabbed a fistful of Hao's silky long hair and pushed his face into his chest, murmuring. "It's so wrong."

"But we need it." Hao whispered back, pulling his hand along Yoh's member slowly.

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive_

"Ah…" Yoh tilted his head back, face flushed.

Hao moved downwards to replace his fingers with his mouth, relishing the strangled moan emitted from Yoh.

Yoh bit back a soft cry when he felt Hao graze his teeth against him. The same pleasure rose within in him, the same as the night before, and night before that, yet he wanted more.

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Hao!" he groaned, eyes dilating.

Hao pulled back and placed a slender finger across Yoh's lips. "Quieter, Yoh." He said with a teasing smirk.

He grabbed Yoh's legs and spread them apart, placing himself between them. With one hand clamped firmly over Yoh's mouth and the other waiting at Yoh's entrance he pushed in a finger.

Yoh jerked slightly and pulled at Hao's hair.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"Easy otouto." Hao chuckled, adding another finger in.

Yoh's hips twitched as he bit back a cry, knowing that it would wake everyone up. Hao noticed Yoh's strained look and bent down to press apologetic kisses along his jaw.

Once Yoh seemed to relax Hao wiggled in a third finger, watching as Yoh tensed up again, biting his lip.

"Try not to scream." Hao reminded him, licking his ear seductively.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

Yoh nodded and sucked on his teeth nervously.

Hao smiled and splayed his fingers swiftly, listening to Yoh's restrained scream. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed Yoh's hips, digging his nails into the soft skin harshly.

"Mine." He whispered as he leant down into Yoh's face, staring him right in the eyes before thrusting in deeply.

_My dirty little secret_

Yoh bit down on his lip drawing blood and whimpered softly. "H-Hao…" he gasped out. He leaned his head up and opened his eyes wider, watching their faint shadows dance together across the ceiling.

He grunted as Hao thrust deeper and harder into him. It hurt so much, but felt so good. Yoh grabbed desperately at Hao's arms, raking his skin with his nails.

"You're mine, Yoh." The older Asakura panted, striking into the body beneath him harder.

_Who has to know  
the way you feel inside?_

Yoh opened his mouth but then closed it, his mind brought back to its thoughtless state when Hao touched the bundle of nerves that drove him over the edge. "Ah…I…yours." He whispered, arching his back high.

"How do you want it?"

"Harder." Yoh moaned his answer, closing his eyes tightly.

_Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie_

Hao grinned and obediently thrust faster and harder, his hands keeping a bruising grasp on Yoh's hips.

Yoh gasped as pleasure hit him roughly. "Hao." He whispered his brother's name. Someday they would be caught and Yoh knew that. But for now he could ignore that and continue this.

When he was with Hao, he forgot everything. Worries slipped farther and farther away from him with each deep thrust, until nothing was left but blinding pleasure. But only to return again once it was over. It was a frustrating cycle, but one Yoh had come to be familiar with.

_And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back_

Yoh inhaled sharply when Hao's hand wrapped around his throbbing length. "Gods….Hao…"

Hao grunted in response and began to pump Yoh in time with his thrusts. He moaned bent down to suck Yoh's bottom lip roughly.

Yoh clawed at Hao's bare back and groaned. "Hao!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

Hao's smirk faltered as he felt release approaching. He sped up along with the increased moans of delight from Yoh.

He stiffened and grunted softly, whispering his lover's name. "Yoh!" he gasped before releasing into the body below him.

Yoh shifted and tensed up as Hao continued to stroke him roughly, bringing him to his own release.

The two boys collapsed, panting and sweating.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

Hao pulled himself out of Yoh and rolled over so that he was lying on his side next to Yoh. He wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's waist, conscious that he was probably feeling sore.

He brushed a bead of sweat off Yoh's forehead and kissed his cheek.

"How long will this go on, Hao?" Yoh whispered after regaining his breath.

Hao nuzzled Yoh's neck before answering.

"Who knows?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

"We can't keep hiding this." Yoh stated. He said this every night and always got the same reply.

"Can't we?" Hao ran his fingers through Yoh's hair.

"I can't." Yoh corrected himself with a sigh.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

Hao regarded Yoh with a thoughtful look. "I have no problems announcing this to the world," he eyed Yoh with a smirk apparent on his face. "It's you that wants to keep it secret."

_Yoh looked away._

"I don't care either way. It makes no difference to me. If you want to keep us your little secret so be it." Hao continued, stroking Yoh's flushed cheek.

_My dirty little secret_

"You know as well as I do they'll figure it out by themselves. They're smart enough to put two and two together…"

_Dirty little secret_

"I know, and I want to tell them myself. I hate all this lying." Yoh said softly.

_Dirty little secret_

Hao's face broke into a twisted smile. "You bring it upon yourself, Yoh-chan." His voice was mocking and playful.

Yoh didn't answer; he simply snuggled closer into his twin's warmth.

"Be ready for me tomorrow night?" Hao asked, lips curling.

_Who has to know?_

Yoh paused then kissed Hao lightly on the lips. "Same as always."

"Same as always." Hao laughed softly, eyes glinting.

_Who has to know?_

0o0o0

Joh: That was hard for me to write. I have a killer headache.

Jessie: My poor baby.

Joh: Hold me –Sniffs-

Jessie: -Hugs-

Review please


End file.
